The Dragon Tamer
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: I absolutely looooove Gajeel.. (I know, a huge change from my Harper fit...) so I made a fanfic where, of course, he gets the girl. Gajeel x Levy all the way! Also, this fic continues Hiro Mashima's story after Gajeel was taken in by Fairy Tail. Enjoy! Rated T for Gajeel's potty mouth and some future smexeh scenes
1. Chapter 1: A rose for you

_**Author's note:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! This fan fiction was made only for the fun of it. I do not charge anything from people to read or comment on my fics! They will always be free, by fans for fans! I absolutely looooove Gajeel... (I know, a huge change from my Harper fit)... so I made a fanfic where, of course, he gets the girl.** Gajeel x Levy all the way! **Also, this fic continues Hiro Mashima's story after Gajeel was taken in by Fairy Tail. Enjoy! ~~~Also, I'm making a doujinshi after this fic ^_^ look forward for it!~~~_

**Chapter 1: A rose for you**

The old fig tree that was sharing his shade over a rather small hill was what kept Levy company whenever she felt the need for some alone time with her books. She was quite oblivious to anything around her. Suddenly, a shadow covered her as she was sitting on the gren grass. She looked up, still concentrated over the story she was reading, but the person sitting in front of her brought her back to reality.

"Yo."

"Gajeel!" Levy was perplexed he came all the way from the guild. Gajeel folded his arms and nugded his head to the spot next to the blue-haired girl.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhm, no, go ahead..." Levy didn't know how to react around the Iron Dragon Slayer. He was always on the defensive and rather cold towards everyone.

Gajeel sat next to her, even though there was more than enough space. He was silent for a long time, so Levy continued her reading in silence, fear keeping her senses sharp. At one point, Gajeel broke the awkward silence.

"Uhm, so I was wondering why you did what you did earlier." Gajeel kept his eyes on the ground and tried to act unimpressed.

"What do you mean?" Levy put her book aside and lowered her glasses.

"You know... You came to me and Juvia and welcomed us so... warmly... Why?" Levy felt his confusion.

"I'm not following... Why would I not welcome any new member of our family?" Gajeel raised his eyes and stared right into Levy's. Levy looked innocently into his eyes.

"After all I did to you... and your friends... I thought..."

"Oh, so this was the reason behind your question." Levy interrupted him and smiled warmly, relaxing slightly. "As long as Master went to bring you and Juvia home, it means that you can't be bad people. I trust Master's decisions." Gajeel looked amazed at her, feeling her shivers of fright, but still putting up a brave face, and dropped his head.

"I... wanna apologize... for what I did back then..." Gajeel cringed at the memories of him hurting her. He joined his palmes and concentrated with his eyes closed. A screeching sound could be heard from within his palmes. He blew his Iron Breath into a gap from his palmes before taking Levy's hand. His cupped hand opened in Levy's and she could feel something cold in it. When Gajeel pulled his hand away, she could see the small, grey object that was resting in her palm. It was an iron rose.

Levy raised her eyes to look at Gajeel as he got himself up and removed the dirt from his pants.

"Wow... It's... gorgeous! Thank you!" Levy was mesmerized by the beautiful grey rose she was given, the fear she felt around him dissipating completely.

"It's my way of apologizing." Gajeel looked over the hills, towards Magnolia.

"It's rather funny, you know? This is the tree I was pinned on.' Levy smiled just as Gajeel turned his head to look at her with a glint of shadow in his eyes. "I... didn't mean it like..." Levy tried to apologize, seeing the look in Gajeel's eyes.

"It's ok if you hate me for what happened. I wouldn't blame you." Gajeeel turned and was about to leave, when Jet and Droy showed up, their faces contorted with rage.

"Get away from her, creep!" Jet used his speed magic to get Levy next to his friend. "You have some nerve to speak to Levy after what you did!"

"Jet, calm down... He came to apologize." Levy tried to get some sense into Shadow Gear, but the two young men wouldn't listen.

"And you believe him?!" Droy was angry enough to make Levy cringe. Levy squeezed her iron rose and looked away. Just then, Droy sent an attack towards Gajeel, which could have been easily dodged by the Dragon Slayer, but it hit him head on. Levy looked shocked in the spot where Gajeel was before the attack and waited breath taken for the dust to settle. Jet siezed the moment and used his speed magic to beat Gajeel with his bare hands, punching and kicking him fiercely.

"Stop! Stop it!" Levy cried out as she got up and ran to Gajeel. She placed herself between Jet and Gajeel just as Jet sent another lightning-fast kick. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but she could only hear the thump it made. Opening her eyes, she saw Gajeel between her and Jet's kick, cringing from the pain. Levy's eyes widened in shock as Gajeel slowly lost his strength to stand. Levy caught him before he hit the ground.

"Gajeel!" Levy shot a spiteful look at Jet, who was too shocked to do anything but stare. "Are you satisfied now? What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Can't you see he's taking a beating without defending himself? Baka!" Levy's eyes were filled with tears of rage, seeing her two most trusted friends act like animals.

"I... I'm sorry, I almost hit you, Levy..." Jet lowered his eyes and backed away.

"That's it? How about apologizing to Gajeel, as well? You two, acting like animals, with no control. Don't you trust Master?" Jet and Droy looked away in shame, realizing it was Master Makarov's decision to bring Juvia and Gajeel to Fairy Tail. Levy shouldered Gajeel for a moment before he stood on his own feet heavily and pushed Levy aside gently.

"It's OK, shrimp. I deserved it." Gajeel smiled weakly and limped away from Shadow Gear. Levy threw an angry look towards her two companions and rushed to Gajeel.

"Don't push yourself." Levy moved to Gajeel's side to help him, but he pulled his arm away and kept limping towards the guild. Levy stopped for a moment, not sure how to respond to his reaction, but followed him insistently.

"I'm fine, go back to your friends." Gajeel said bitterly.

"You're not fine, you're hurt. And I wanna believe you are my friend, too." Levy motioned once again to reach under his shoulder and support him. Gajeel watched her intently as he accepted her help and ended the awkward silence that was growing between them.

"You're a brave little shimp. Not a very powerful one, but brave." Levy blushed before replying.

"It's rude to call people names, you know. My name is Levy Mc'Garden, not 'shrimp'." Gajeel smirked warmly.

"You need to be a certain height to be something more than a shrimp, shrimp." Gajeel smiled widely seeing Levy tongue him playfully.

"And I can get more powerful, but I think I need a trainer. You think you're up to it?" Levy looked intently in front of her, blushing violently.

"You want me to train you?" Gajeel looked puzzled.

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't have any other plans... I'd like to be able to fight without my magic, too. Like Natsu and Gray. Even Erza knows how to fight without her Requip Magic." Levy looked away, imagining herself standing her own ground.

"Why me?" Gajeel looked intently at her. "Why not ask them? I fuck up whenever I interact with people... As you can see." The blue haired girl smiled warmly and opened her small fist that was holding the iron rose.

"This proves otherwise." Gajeel looked away, blushing slightly. "And, besides, I tried asking them, but no one takes me seriously, except for Jet and Droy. They mean well, I'm sorry if they were too rough on you, they can be... overprotective sometimes." They walked in silence until the guild could be seen, Gajeel swearing internally for being too soft with her.

"The guild! Perfect! I'll just help you get to the infirmary and let Mira-nee get these bruises fixed."

"I'm fine..." Gajeel started, but Levy cut him.

"Shove it, Kurogane. I'm taking you to the infirmary and that's final!" Gajeel let her help him, mumbling something. They entered the quiet room and headed for an empty bed.

"I'll go look for Mira-nee, you stay here. And don't move!" Levy turned and left, leaving Gajeel alone in the infirmary.

"Stubborn little shrimp..." Gajeel mouthed, snickering with indignation. He started looking around the room, taking in every detail of the white walls, the few beds that were neatly tucked in and at the medicine locker, which was filled with magic books and potions. Just as he stood to leave the room (since Mirajane was taking her time), Levy entered with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm... Mira-nee is nowhere to be found... What should I do...? Yeah, I can't let you like this." Gajeel watched as Levy practically talked to herself, not sure how to react, thinking she was utterly insane.

"Why are you standing?" Levy ushered Gajeel back on the bed and hurried to the potion locker. She grabbed several books and put on her magical glasses. Gajeel jumped as Levy threw the books on a table near him and sat loudly on the chair. She opened a book and speed-read through it, placing it next to her after a long moment and took another, finishing it after a couple of seconds. In a matter of minutes, she learned how to heal open wounds and bruises of all sort and how to disinfect every cut. She opened the potion locker and got several bottles and returned to Gajeel's bed, not even noticing him as he watched her with wide eyes.

"Ok, this will sting a bit, but it should disinfect your wounds." Gajeel raised his metal brows.

"It should? You don't know for sure? Are you fucking kidding me?" Levy looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry... I've never done this. Mira-nee is the guild's nurse, but she's not around. And I can't leave you like this, either. I learned from those books how to do a basic cleaning if the wound and how to speed the healing process."

"You... learned. Like right now? That magical circle that moved the pages lightning-fast? Wow..." Gajeel couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that learning magic existed. Levy merely blushed because of the compliment. Gajeel jumped a little when she added the disinfectant potion on his hand, so she proceeded to blowing a little air to the area where it stung. She added the healing potion and a bandage and continued in silence. It took her about half an hour to finish stitching Gajeel's body. All that was left was a nasty cut over his right eyebrow and a swollen lower lip. Levy got a clean cloth, added some cleaning potion on it and pressed it gently on the cut. Gajeel looked intently at her as she blew from her lips a bit of air, seeing him close his left eye when it started stinging. His stomach started feeling strange, twisting and turning. Levy caught his eye and the sensation in his stomach intensified , like a hand that was playing with his insides. Levy blushed violently and looked away to get some healing potion. Gajeel kept staring, mesmerized by the new sensations he was feeling. He watched intently as Levy's shaking hand pressed gently on his eyebrow and held there a moment too long, looking at him with piercing eyes.

"What? What is wrong? Why do you keep fucking staring at me like that?" Gajeel suddenly bursted, surprising Levy, who jumped.

"I... I didn't... I'm sorry... I..."

"Stop stammering, goddamn it! I can do this by myself!" Gajeel yanked the cloth from a stunned Levy and forced it on his lip, cringing from the pain. Levy's eyes saddened to the point of tears. She turned to get the healing potion ready for Gajeel and sniffed quietly, hoping that Gajeel wouldn't hear her, but the ears of a Dragon Slayer are more sensitive compared to those of a normal human, so Gajeel knew he'd crossed the line again.

"Fuck... I'm sorry I yelled at you... Goddamn it, stop crying!" Gajeel smelled the salty teardrops that were rolling down Levy's cheeks silently.

"I'm not crying." Levy's muffled voice was choked from the lump in her throat. She quickly wiped her teary eyes and turned with a red nose and the healing potion back to Gajeel, who put the cloth down and let Levy apply the healing potion on his swollen lip, glowering at her for making him feel so strange.

"You're all good." Levy told him in a small voice. Gajeel stood abruptly, saying a hasty 'thank you' and stormed out of the Infirmary without a second glance, leaving Levy questioning herself and her own judgment about the new Fairy.

Levy entered the common room, where everyone was gathered. Cana was playing drinking games with Macao and the rest while Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces after coming back from a 2 week job with Lucy. Gray was not happy about being followed by Juvia, stripping his t-shirt because of the stress and throwing it by mistake on Natsu's head, just as he opened his mouth to get another bite. And the fight started.

"Oi, you perv, it's enough to see your naked body to make me sick, I don't need your stinkin' shirt on my grub!" Natsu hid a dirty plate in the t-shirt and threw it in Gray's face with enough force that tumbled him on the ground.

"You idiot, that fucking hurt!" Gray Ice-made a hammer, breaking it in Natsu's head and jumping on him as he was lying on the ground, unconscious. Levy smiled warmly and went to Lucy's table, which was in a protected corner, next to a sullen Gajeel.

"Hey, Lu-chan." Gajeel' s eyes snapped up when he heard Levy's bright voice. He took another long drink and followed her as she sat next to the Hearthfilia girl.

"What's up, Levy? You seem down for some reason." Lucy quickly noted, seeing Levy's bright smile fade after a quick look in Gajeel's direction.

"It's nothing, really." Lucy glared at her suspiciously. Levy felt the weight of Lucy's glaring for a long moment before admitting she needed someone to listen to her pathetic story.

"Ok, ok... I had a fight..." Gajeel snapped his head up in surprise and fought the urge to turn around and glare at the blue haired girl. Lucy merely listened to her as she sighed heavily. "It's those idiots fault, anyway, they never listen to what I have to say and they always jump to stupid conclusion..." Levy's eyes filled with frustrated tears. "Jet and Droy still think I can't take care of myself..." At this point, the tears were falling freely on her red cheeks and Lucy moved closer to her to wrap her arm around her.

"What happened? Tell me all about it." Lucy's soothing voice helped Levy control her tears enough to tell her about her encounter with Gajeel and how Shadow Gear freaked out when they saw him alone with Levy.

"Wait, wait... Gajeel... came to apologize?" Lucy sent a quick look over her shoulder and saw Gajeel getting up from the table to get another drink from Mirajane. "For real? Wow, I didn't think he had it in him." Lucy smiled fondly, watching Gajeel get in the middle of Natsu and Gray's brawl, which made him grumpy enough to join in and kick some Salamander ass.

"Yeah..." Levy blushed slightly, squeezing the small iron rose in her hand.

"Well, that's a huge step for him. I guess it was tough on him to step on his titanic ego and do something like that." Lucy squeezed Levy's shoulder in comfort. "Feeling better?" The blonde placed her forehead on Levy's, seeing her sniff heavily.

"Yeah... Thanks, Lu-chan." Levy smiled warmly, placing the fist that was holding the rose on her heart.

That evening, Levy made a chain for the iron rose Gajeel gave her and used Rune Magic to change the iron's chemical construction.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

_**Author's note:** Wow! So many people followed my story right after I published it! Thank you so much, it means a lot!_

**Chapter 2: Training**

The next day, as every other sunny day, Levy took her Rune books and headed for the fig tree that was watching over Magnolia on the small hill. She was humming happily, having forgiven the two Shadow Gear teammates for their outburst thanks to Lucy, who told her they apologized to Gajeel that very morning. Her feet carried her easily on the road she knew like the back of her hand, but something made her stop dead on her track. It was a wonderful sound she could hear, a ballad that played in the wind. She closed her eyes and savored the wonderful tune, placing a hand on her chest, where a fragile looking necklace rested. For a long moment, she forgot about everything and just sighed from the soothing sounds that were coming from a guitar. The moment the tune changed into something like a lullaby, Levy opened her eyes, curiosity taking over her. Who was playing such wonderful tunes? And why here? She approached silently, not wanting to scare whoever was playing, and bulged her eyes in surprise when she reached the fig tree and saw the person who was behind it all.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, surprised. Gajeel snapped his head up, looking rather embarrassed for having caught him in the act. "I had no idea you could play so... beautifully!" Levy approached him as Gajeel placed his shiny, black guitar next to him.

"Thanks..." Gajeel grumbled in his chin, looking away from Levy.

"What are you doing here?" The blue haired girl headed for the spot next to the Dragon Slayer and put aside her Rune books.

"Well, you said you wanted me to train you..." Gajeel looked anywhere but at the Solid Script mage. "So here I am. Don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, it's just... I had nothing better to do." Gajeel tried to keep his cool-guy act, but around her he failed miserably. Levy looked with big eyes at him, not quite understanding why would he remember her embarrassing request after how their meeting ended the day before.

"Uhm... Why would you wanna train me, of all the people?"

"Because you asked me to. Why, you _don't_ want me to train you?" Gajeel fought to understand Levy's question.

"No, no, I do want to learn how to fight, but, considering how yesterday ended... I thought you wouldn't want to see me again..." Levy smiled bitterly.

"Oh... Sorry about that... I just... I've never..." Gajeel sighed heavily and pinched the base of his nose, concentrating hard. "Nobody ever treated me so kindly back on Phantom Lord... I don't really know how to... respond to... so much attention." Gajeel opened his eyes and looked intently at Levy, like he was trying to make her see into his mind. "We should get down to business, don't you think?" Kurogane lifted himself from the ground and stood with his back to Levy, waiting for her to stand. She obliged and got some dirt of her shorts before Gajeel turned to face her.

"I suppose I should start with the basics. Uhm..." The Iron Dragon Slayer seemed unsure, not quite knowing how to teach someone how to fight. "The stance, it's very important to know how defend yourself before knowing how to throw punches. You need to be steady on your feet, like this." Gajeel flexed his knees after he positioned himself. "Try to push me."

"I don't..." Levt started, but was interrupted by Gajeel.

"It doesn't matter how much force you have, just try to push me. Put your body's weight when you push or shove someone." He told her after feeling the frail looking hands push into his torso. "Good, good. See? It feels differently when you use your body." Levy pulled back and smiled.

"Now, use the same stance, and, again, use your body's weight." Gajeel put his arms on her shoulders and pushed her, demonstrating how a good defense stance can help.

"Keep your knees flexed. It's important that you keep them like that, because, if you don't, you can break your legs when you receive a punch, or you can lose your balance." Levy drank every word he said, concentrating on what he was showing her. "Lift your arms like this and let's exercise the paring. Try to hit me." Levy obliged and threw a pathetic punch in Gajeel's way, which he easily fended off with his left hand. "Good, keep going." Levy kept punching away and Gajeel parried every one of her blows, steadily increasing speed. After about 20 minutes, Gajeel let Levy try fending, hitting in slow motion to let her get used to catching the attacker by the forearm.

Levy threw herself on the grass, huffing heavily.

"Whew... I had no idea the training was so tough..." Levy thought out loud, sweating uncontrollably.

"You call this tough? Ha!" Gajeel snorted, playing with a grass straw.

"Well, excuse me for not being sportive enough for you. I read books, not throw punches." Levy crossed her hands on her chest in protest.

"Well, that's nothing we can't change..." Gajeel smiled, making Levy stare dumbstruck and blush. He didn't miss it. "What?"

"Oh... Nothing..." Levy turned to look at the blue sky. "I was just wondering if you could... play some more..." At this point, Levy's cheeks burned red and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You liked it?" Gajeel looked away casually, smiling to himself.

"Yeah..." The girl lied on the grass and raised her legs on the fig tree, listening as Gajeel got his guitar and started caressing the cords with passion, transforming the quiet, summer afternoon into a soft ballad. He felt at ease with the blue haired girl, wondering when was the last time he felt so free around anyone. Free to be himself, free of worrying what the people around him might think, free to be next to a girl he pinned to the same tree they were under... Gajeel stopped abruptly from the memory.

"I'm sorry... I have to..." He got up quickly and looked around lost for a fleeting moment. "I have to go." With another look at Levy, he turned and left.

"But... Wait! How about our training?" Levy had no idea what to think.

"Tomorrow!" Gajeel hurried down the small hill like he was running away from something, leaving Levy question if she was the reason behind his troubles.

And she was.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Daily Routine

_**Author's note:** Thank you all for all of the favs and the awesome reviews! You really have no idea how much it means to me! I really appreciate it! Also, stay tuned, I'm working on the doujinshi made after this fic! (((hugs)))  
_

The next day, Levy got her favorite Rune books and went to the guild to have some breakfast. She found herself hoping to see the tall, dark and handsome Dragon Slayer as she entered Fairy Tail, but her bubble was quickly burst when she saw his empty seat. She headed for the bar with a gloom look on her face, something that Mirajane didn't miss. Levy ordered the usual and went to her table, where she opened her book and started reading through it. After a while, a gruffly voice brought her back and she looked up to the bar, where Gajeel ordered his favorite iron drink and a couple of metal screws. He took his 'meal' and headed for his table, when he saw Levy stare at him. He frowned and hurried past her, pretending not to notice her. The bluenette saddened and continued her breakfast in silence, leafing over some Rune spells.

At one point, she got up, gathered her stuff and left the guild, waving to Mirajane. Of course, she headed for her place where she could read in peace, without the constant chattering of her teammates, Jet and Droy. As she was shuffling down the streets of Magnolia, Gajeel's words came echoing in her head. _Tomorrow!_

"Why the hell was I so enthusiastic…? He didn't even look at me…" Levy sighed heavily as she approached the small hill on the outskirts of Magnolia, feeling certain that the fig tree would be her only companion. She was so depressed at the thought, she didn't even hear the soft tunes of guitar chords filling the air around her, but, as her feet carried her closer, she snapped her head up and a big smile spread on her face, coming back to reality. She almost ran the few steps left to the fig tree and her bubble of hope exploded in her chest, making her heart race.

"Gajeel!" Levy stopped a few inches away, huffing heavily.

"You sure took your time, squirt…" Gajeel seemed a bit offended, but she couldn't really care. He was there. So she placed her books aside and sat next to the Dragon Slayer, even though there was more than enough space.

"I honestly thought you abandoned the idea." Levy couldn't help but smile, placing her hands on her chest.

"Why would you think that?" Gajeel looked puzzled at her.

"Well… You left so suddenly yesterday… I thought I might have done something to…"

"No, no… I'm… trying to get used to… Fairy Tail…" Gajeel placed his guitar next to him. "You guys are so freekin' spontaneous! In a good way, I mean."

"Yeah, we are. But isn't it better that way? Erza told me about Jet and Droy, by the way." Levy elbowed him playfully.

"She did, huh? I'm surprised she was the first to do it, considering the way they… apologized…"

"Was it that bad, huh?" Levy snickered.

""Uhm... yeah... It wasn't a big deal, but they did it... in a very embarrassing way..." Gajeel looked away, trying to forget how Jet and Droy came up to him with determination and broke down in a low bow, screaming for forgiveness. The awkward silence grew between them, so Gajeel got up and offered his hand to Levy.

"We should get started. Let's practice what I showed you yesterday for now." Gajeel took his defense stance and motioned Levy to attack, which she happily obliged.

* * *

Thus a couple of months passed, their daily training becoming something natural for both Gajeel and Levy. The only times they were not training were when either one or the other went on jobs. The Dragon Slayer usually worked alone, but Natsu's energetic team got to him and started accepting more jobs with them.

Levy felt terribly lonely when he was gone, sulking around the guild with some book in her hand, something that Mirajane didn't let unnoticed for long. One day, when she was sitting with her Shadow Gear teammates, Mira approached her with a beer jug in her hand.

"What's up?" Mirajane asked with a warm smile. Jet and Droy were busy with a bunch of jobs, trying to choose one where Levy would be needed.

"Nothing." Levy tried to fake a smile, failing miserably.

"Worried about someone?" The white haired girl took a seat next to her, piercing Levy with her blue eyes.

"Not really..." The bluenette blushed and looked away. "I was just thinking that Lucy and Natsu should have come back by now... They've been gone for the past two weeks..." Mirajane smiled and got closer to her ear.

"They'll be fine with Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handome, so you can stop worrying about him." Levy widened her eyes and blushed furiously.

"Who do you mean?" The Script mage tried to dodge the fact that Mira knew exactly who she was missing so badly. The white haired girl got up with a wide smile that made Levy cringe.

"He came back last night, I bet he's at his place, sleeping. He looked terribly exhausted." Mirajane scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to a shocked Levy. The Devil-girl smiled widely, seeing Levy's reaction as she read the piece of parchment. It was Gajeel's address.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Shortcut

_**Author's Note:** How could I not continue writing when all of you people reading my work are so freekin' awesome! Thank you all for the kind words and the HUNDREDS of views! It's something really unexpected for me! (((hugs))) _

**CHAPTER 4: Shortcut**

Levy kept looking at the piece of parchment too often for her liking, especially after the daily training and when he was away more than a few days. Thus the days and moths went on, five since Natsu and the kick-ass team defeated the Dark Guild, Phantom Lord and two months since Edolas came rolling over Magnolia. Now, every Dragon Slayer had a flying cat, and the most happy about it was (obviously) Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slater. Pantherlily became a Fairy and Gajeel's constant companion, but even so, the Dragon kept his daily routine when he was home, helping Levy in her hand-to-hand combat skills.

Thanks to his training, Levy was a bit more confident on her strength, feeling like she didn't needed protection from Jet and Droy, who were constantly keeping a watchful eye on her.

One beautiful early morning, the bookworm headed for Magnolia before the guild member would wake up. She dressed in her favorite pale yellow dress, got some Jewels and her bag and went to Magnolia's fantastic library.

Levy hummed happily as she strolled down the quiet streets, here and there a few townspeople opened the windows to let the cool, morning air fill their homes. A couple of vendors opened their shops and swept the dust off their front porch. Levy smiled warmly, seeing a couple of young mothers with their babies strapped firmly on their backs venture outside with their baskets for some morning shopping.

She knew the road too well to feel the need to look where she was going, and, just as she turned left to take the shortcut that would cut down the normal road with at least 15 minutes, she bumped into someone hard enough to make that person spill whatever he was drinking.

"Heeey! Look wha' you di' on mah shirt!" One grumpy voice could be heard.

"I... I'm terribly sorry, mister, I wasn't looking..." Levy stuttered, seeing three guys look down to her menacingly. "I had no idea this road was..."

"I payed 5000 Jewels on this Magic Item! And my drink... Pay up!" The three guys approached Levy, who was unsure how to react, she merely stared and backed away slowly. One of them grabbed her bag and another shoved her on the wall before she could get back into the sunlight.

"This is all you got? Pathetic..." The thug threw the bag away and smiled wickedly. "This means you have to pay with something else." He caressed Levy's cheek, who was too frozen from fear to react. The other two guys smiled in anticipation, making Levy feel sick.

"Let's see what she's hiding under this pretty dress, shall we?" The leader grabbed her neck and used the other one to grope her right breast.

"Mmm, rather small for my taste, but it will have to do." He whispered with his alcohol breath, which made Levy cringe. She looked terrified at him and closed her eyes. CRACK!

Levy shoved her forehead into the guy's nose with enough force to break it. Immediately blood started pouring into his mouth, making him stammer a couple of steps behind. The other two thugs looked incredulous at their leader for a second and turned to hit Levy, who already threw a knee in the groin of the guy in her left and turned for the last one, but stopped dead on her track and wobbled for a moment before falling unconscious on the ground.

"Fucking bitch! She broke my nose!" The leader thug hit Levy's unconscious body in the stomach in protest.

"Let's grab the bitch before she wakes up, the spell I cast won't last long." The third one shoved her on the shoulder to make sure she was fast asleep. Levy was lifted from the ground with ease and all three men ran for their carriage, where they threw her unceremoniously on the hard wood, after which one of them started the horses and another tied Levy's hands and feet with rope.

"Boss, let me fuck het up really good for what she did to your nose." The spell caster told his boss with a wicked grin. Levy started coming back, feeling her head very heavy after the Sleep Spell she was put under. Her hearing came back before the other senses kicked in and her heart started pounding out of her chest when she heard they were planning to rape her.

"Another disappearance, they'll never find their body." She could feel the goose bumps on her skin where she was being touched. She felt like she was going to throw up if she opened her mouth to speak or yell. _If only Gajeel was here..._ Levy thought bitterly. _If you ever get caught, you don't give up, no matter what! You fight till you drop, and fight some more!_ Gajeel's voice echoed in her head like a beacon of hope. She snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand on her panties and used her tied legs to throw her knees in the thug's head, turned over and sprang herself to the carriage's door, bashing her head into them.

"**GAJEEL!**" She yelled with desperation, hoping the wind was kind enough to carry her voice to the Dragon slayer's ears.

"Get back in here!" A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her back in the dark, wooden carriage.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Never Anger A Dragon Slayer

_**Author's note:** A bigger chapter than the last two :D Enjoy! Again, there are no words big enough to thank you so much!_

**Chapter 5: Never anger a Dragon Slayer**

Back at the guild, the same fight between Natsu and Gray was living up the guild. Gajeel was sipping from a wooden flask and chomping down some iron wheel, when he snapped his head up. Natsu did the same, while the Air Dragon Slayer turned pale.

"Did you hear that?" Gajeel got up with such force, the chair he was sitting in fell down with a loud thunk.

"Was that Levy's voice?" Natsu took his eyes off Gray and concentrated on his hearing.

"She's in danger!" Wendy dropped her fork in the breakfast she was having.

"Lily!" Gajeel threw a meaningful look to his Exceed, who immediately understood that he had to activate his Aera and fly Gajeel full speed to where Levy was being held hostage. They flew right through the front doors, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Erza, Gray! Happy!" Natsu let them understand it was something bad, so Erza changed into her Flight Armor, dissapearing in a flash after Gajeel. Happy activated his super speed Aera and flew Natsu after Pantherlily and Erza.

"No fair, you guys cheated!" Gray complained and Ice-made himself some skates, creating in front of him enough ice to let him move faster than normal.

Gajeel kept his ears strained for any sound the blue haired mage would make.

"I can feel her scent, go this way!" Gajeel instructed Lily. He saw with his peripheral vision the rest of the team just behind, following him.

"Gajeel, that carriage up ahead!" Lily attentioned the Iron Dragon Slayer, whose eyes burned red with rage. He could hear screaming as Levy was forced down and kicked around. The carriage went over a small bump, which made one of the wooden doors fly open and let Gajeel see how the two guys were tearing Levy's yellow dress, exposing her naked torso.

"LEVY!" Gajeel's angry voice reached all of them, who turned to see who yelled like that. Levy, seeing her aggressors pause for a moment, quickly used her last ounces of energy to kick them hard enough to back off and throw herself off the running carriage. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, hands still tied to her back. She was expecting to hit the hard, rocky road, but felt nothing but the fact that she stopped. Her hands were suddenly free and she hid her nakedness before opening her eyes. Gajeel's low growls let her know who her savior was, feeling so safe she burst into tears. Gajeel put her gently on the ground next to a tree and let her compose herself, but she merely hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, crying her heart out.

"Levy, are you OK?" Erza placed a hand over her shoulder for comfort, only getting more pumped for beating the thugs to a pulp after Levy nodded her head in a negative way.

"Levy..." Natsu squeezed his fist hard enough to make it smoke, while Gray prepared for battle. Gajeel sprang forward and grabbed a hold of the carriage, stopping the four horses so abruptly they fell on their behinds and making the three aggressors fall off the wooden transportation.

"You... made a deadly mistake when you decided you could have your way with. MY. GIRL." The three guys trembled in fear, seeing Gajeel's red eyes and the powerful aura he was letting out of his body. He changed his leg into iron, lifted it with ease and threw it with such force he broke the carriage from the momentum. Natsu, Gray and Erza threw themselves into action, seeing the three guys scurrying out of Gajeel's kick.

"Go get Levy, we'll handle these unlucky bastards." Erza tried to snap Gajeel out of his state and make him understand she needed him. He turned abruptly and went to Levy, putting an arm around her, holding her as she was rocking back and forth.

"I'll kill them." Gajeel said with such force, Levy's head twitched. He was preparing to get up when Levy's hand stopped his wild actions.

"Don't leave me... Please..." She whispered through her sniffing. Gajeel stared at her with big eyes, surprised by how broken she sounded. He looked with disgust at her ripped clothes, which were showing her guild tattoo on the back, proceeded to taking off his jacket and wrapping Levy into it before lifting her gently into his arms.

"I'll leave this fight to you." He said with his back to his teammates. "Lily, take the fuckers to our place, I'll teach them not to mess with me or my precious friends." Lily nodded in agreement and changed into his battle form.

"Does it hurt?" Gajeel whispered with concern. Levy nodded and cuddled into his neck, sighing heavily. _I'll kill them. For doing this to you, I will fucking KILL them_ Gajeel trembled from rage, staring straight in front of him, feeling Levy calm her shivering. They walked in silence until they reached the guild, all of the members stopping from whatever they were doing and looking incredulous at Gajeel, who was holding a bruised, half naked Levy.

"Oh my god... What happened?" Mirajane dropped her bottle and rushed to the two Fairies.

"She was... abused by three guys... We got there in time before they could..." Gajeel swallowed hard and hugged Levy so tightly she gasped loudly. The young man realized he was hurting her physically and loosened his hands.

"Get her to the Infirmary!" Mira ushered him through the crowd that was forming around them.

"That's Levy..."

"What the hell did he do to her?"

"I knew this would happen sooner or later."

"That Gajeel is always picking a fight with everyone."

"The poor girl, this is the second time he broke her..."

The whispered voices of the rest of the guild members were loud enough to Gajeel, who motioned to turn around and tell them off, but Mirajane placed a hand on his shoulder and made him understand it was not the time to get into a stupid fight. They hurried Levy to an empty bed in the white room and Gajeel backed away to let Mira handle her. She gasped loudly when she got Gajeel's jacket off the bruised girl and saw how badly wounded she was. Gajeel merely covered his mouth in horror.

"I think you should get out of here... It won't do you good to see how broken she is. Go call Master, I might need Polushka's help." Mirajane made small talk with a shocked Gajeel as she was rummaging through the potion cabinet. She got an armful of bottles and hurried to Levy, who was shivering again from the shock. Gajeel raised himself from where he was sitting and went next to Levy's bed, kneed down and grabbed a hold of her hand, placing it on his cheek. He looked intently in her eyes and let Mirajane work on her bruised body, never moving his eyes from Levy's face. He watched as her eyes slowly closed after Mira gave her an anesthetic potion.

"Gajeel... Please... Go get Master. She's on good hands." The white haired girl tried to get some sense into a sullen looking Gajeel. He slowly got up, his eyes never leaving Levy's sleeping face, turned abruptly and headed for the door, punching the wall hard enough to make a hole into it.

"Gajeel! Do you want to wake her?" Mirajane raised her voice as he exited the white room, in search of Master Makarov. He didn't have to look long for the guild Master, for he was summoned by one of the members.

"Gajeel! What happened? They told me Levy was hurt." Makarov hurried to the Dragon Slayer.

"I don't... I havent't taked to her, yet... All know is that I heard her voice and, when I got to her..." Gajeel pinched the base of his nose, trying to control himself. Makarov waited patiently as the young man composed himself. "They were molesting her..." Gajeel's fist trembled in rage.

"I see..." The Master proceeded to the Medical room. "Go to my office, I wanna talk to you." He whispered when he passed Gajeel, knowing his Dragon ears caught every word.

"Mira..." The small mage said in a low voice as he entered the Infirmary and continued to Levy's bed, where he hopped on gently.

"Master..." Mirajane fumbled with a healing potion over some of Levy's bruises, making them disappear.

"Do you know what happened?" His eyes never left Levy's sleeping face, caressing her hand gently.

"No... Gajeel brought her more dead than alive... He said three guys abused her..." Mirajane placed the bottles back into the cabinet. "Poor guy... He was... devastated is too soft for what he looked like when he came to the guild with her..."

"Yes, I saw him after he got out of here... Who would've thought his iron heart would melt?" Makarov smiled approvingly.

"I'll go back to the bar, the sleeping potion I gave her should wear off in a couple of hours. For now, I did what I could. When Erza and the rest come back, maybe Wendy..."

"Master!" The Air Dragon Slayer came running through the door, with a flying Charle on her tail. "We came as fast as we could. Charle and I left the others behind, Erza told me to come back and heal Levy." She hurried to the bed and activated her healing magic.

"Do what you can, Wendy, and don't push yourself. I'll send for Polushka. Mira, let them be." Makarov and Mirajane proceeded to the door and closed it carefully.

"Master! They won't let us see Levy. The others say Gajeel hurt her, is it true?" Jet came bursting through the crowd with Droy on his tail. Makarov crossed his hands and looked at every one of his adopted children.

"Listen up, you idiots! Gajeel did NOT hurt Levy, he saved her! It was MY choice to bring Juvia and Gajeel back to Fairy Tail! If you doubt your fellow guild members, your family for that matter, that means that you doubt my judgment, as well!" A heavy silence stopped the murmur between the guild members as Makarov ended his speech and put his arms behind his back. "Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my office."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: Someone Brave Enough

**CHAPTER 6: Someone Brave Enough  
**

Gajeel was sitting on a chair in front of Makarov's office, resting his head on his palms when the Master came in. He passed by the Dragon Slayer, took a seat on his chair and summoned a pigeon as he scribbled something on a piece of parchment. He then tied it to the bird's foot and sent it away without a second glance. Makarov leaned on his chair, piercing Gajeel's spiky hair for a long moment before he spoke.

"What troubles you, Gajeel?" He said in his gruffly, calm voice. Gajeel snorted.

"What _DOESN'T_ trouble me?" The young man crossed his fingers and stared at the floor. "The image of her so... broken... it's..." Gajeel looked at his trembling hands.

"Why do you have such a hard time controlling your darkness?" Makarov read him like an open book.

"I imagine myself doing... stuff to those..." A lump choked Gajeel's words. He waited a couple of seconds to compose himself and continued. "Like ripping their beating hearts out and shoving them down their throats while still alive." Gajeel said through his teeth, clenching his trembling fists before hitting Makarov's desk.

"Please refrain from destroying my belongings." The Master turned to look through the huge window behind him. "Do you think she would appreciate you becoming that person again?" His calm voice infuriated Gajeel, but the last remark made him stop, lifting his gaze to look at the back of the master chair. He spoke after a long moment of thinking.

"I would let the darkness take me and come back untouched... and I don't know why..." Gajeel seemed lost.

"Let me tell you what I see when I look at you." Makarov waited a long moment before continuing. "I see a young mage discovering how fortunate we, as human beings, are." The Master felt Gajeel's questioning gaze and went on. "Mages are the only human beings who can use the magic that resides in all of us. We can use all types of magic, but, at some point in our lives, as you must have noticed, we choose a magical path. But there are some magical paths that choose us. And, when that magic has chosen us, we can only resonate to one other person. Our soul mates." The Dragon Slayer snickered in disbelief, but Makarov continued. "This is why we are the most fortunate humans alive. When we love, when that connection is made, it's eternal."

"So you're saying that I love her?" Gajeel smiled bitterly.

"Is it so hard to believe someone was brave and kind enough to melt that iron heart if yours?" Makarov turned to look at the young Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, it is... If it's her, it is hard to believe she forgave me, let alone hope for that kind of magic..." Gajeel raised himself and headed for the door.

"If you won't ask her, you can't know for sure. Let me say one final thing before you go." Gajeel stopped with his hand on the door knob, listening. "It was YOUR name she cried when she was in danger. That should be enough of an answer for you."

"How did you...?" Gajeel turned to look incredulous at the old man.

"I'm not one of the Ten Saints for nothing." Makarov winked at his adopted child. Gajeel smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks, old man." He wanted to say more, it wasn't his style to express his feelings, but he knew Makarov understood it all too well.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: An eye for an eye

_**Author's note:** Thank you all for the FREEKIN' THOUSANDS (!) of views! Lots of hugs from Romania! _

**CHAPTER 7: An eye for an eye  
**

The day was slowly coming to an end and the team that Gajeel summoned for help could be seen on the horizon. The Dragon Slayer crept without anyone noticing back to the Infirmary, where Levy was sound asleep and almost fully healed, thanks to and exhausted looking Wendy.

"Gajeel-san!" Charle crossed her tiny arms seeing Wendy so cheerful after all the magic she used on healing Levy.

"You look tired, squirt. Why don't you go get some rest? I'll stay with her for a while, until Mirajane finishes her stuff." Wendy looked incredulous at the tall young man and smiled warmly.

"You're right, thank you! Charle, are you coming?" The Air Dragon Slayer got up and headed for the door, turning around for her Exceed. Charle jumped gently off her chair and followed Wendy out the door while Gajeel went to take the open seat next to Levy's bed. He looked for a long moment at her sleeping form and took her hand to put it on his cheek. A while later a knock on the door made him come back to reality.

"Gajeel, I've been looking you." Pantherlily came in and approached his nakama. Since Gajeel didn't answer, he continued. "I managed to convince the others to let me have the three..." The Iron Dragon Slayer got up as soon as he heard Lily mention Levy's attackers and headed for the door without a glance at the black Exceed.

"Gajeel, wait! I gave my word you will not kill them. Gajeel!" His red eyes screamed for blood. "You're not that person anymore!" Hearing this, Gajeel turned around with his face contorted in rage.

"You know NOTHING about me." The Dragon approached menacingly to Lily, who changed into his battle form to look him in the eyes.

"I know you wouldn't want to hurt her like THAT again." Gajeel growled, showing his teeth in a menacing way, but turned around and left, leaving Pantherlily to care for Levy while he was away.

Gajeel stormed out of the guild, passing right by a waving Natsu.

"What's up with him all of a sudden?" Erza's meaningful look made him realize what Gajeel was going to do and motioned to go after him.

"Don't. Lily gave his word. Let him consume his anger. He'll come back."

"But, Erza, his eyes..." Natsu once more tried to free himself from Titania's grip, with no luck.

"Let him be for now. Let's check on Levy instead." Salamander didn't like the idea of leaving Gajeel all alone with the unluckiest thugs alive, but followed Erza and the rest to the bar, where Mirajane was waiting for them.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted them as always.

"Yo... How's Levy?" Gray was the first to speak.

"She's resting. Wendy came before you guys and healed most of her wounds, but..." Mirajane looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Where's Wendy now?" Erza asked with concern.

"I saw her go upstairs with Charle, I suppose she went there to rest, she looked exhausted." The white haired girl filled some glasses for the travelers. "She did her best, I just hope her magic was enough to heal Levy..." Mirajane looked away from Erza and the rest.

"Is she that bad?" Natsu squeezed his trembling fist.

"I suspect she has internal bleeding... I asked Master to send word to Polushka-san, and now we wait." Happy went next to Natsu and put his paw on Salamander's shoulder in comfort.

"Mira, call us when we can see Levy, I'll go speak to Master Makarov." The team dispersed with a gloom look.

"I'm gonna check on Levy, see how she's doing. The sleep potion should wear off and I don't want her to wake up alone." Mirajane left the bar and disappeared behind a door.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8:The Demon Inside Me

_**Author's note:**__Thanks for the wait, peeps, you guys are awesome! I hope you realize this little fan fiction wouldn't bepossible without all of you who read and fav my work! _

**CHAPTER 8: The Demon Inside Me  
**

Gajeel marched through Magnolia with a killer look in his eyes. The townspeople looked at him and cleared out of his path in fear, but he didn't even look their way. His mind brought back the images with the two thugs ripping Levy's yellow dress and groping her bare chest. His magical aura was so strong, it surrounded him like a purple smoke and his eyes looked like boiling blood. He turned left and exited the town, heading for his and Lily's training ground. It took him every ounce of strength to not start running to the hidden cave where he knew Lily brought the unfortunate idiots. Lost in his memories, he didn't look where he was going, his feet carried him all the way. At one point, the beautiful waterfall brought him back to present and released his demon.

Gajeel was surrounded by a metallic shrapnel aura when he entered the cave and smiled, seeing the three thugs tied on the ground.

"Boss... Who's he?" One of them asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Another Fairy prick, I suppose." The boss smiled in a superior way, trying to get out of the ropes that were holding all three. Gajeel approached them calmly and cut the ropes.

"You're wrong." Gajeel kneeled in front of them. "And I see you don't remember me, either. That hurts my feelings..."

"Thanks, man!" The third one patted the Dragon Slayer on the shoulder and got up, heading for the opening of the cave, but Gajeel grabbed his leg and turned to look with his blood red eyes.

"I am your worst nightmare." The smile he gave them made the three men shiver in fear. They motioned to get out of Gajeel's way, but they didn't have time to make one step. Kurogane threw one on the cave wall and punched another, leaving the 'boss' for last.

"Nice nose." Gajeel pointed at the broken bits between the thug's eyes.

"Yeah, that fucking bitch did this! I should've just killed her and..." He stopped midsentence when Gajeel started laughing menacingly.

"Good, good... Shove yourself deeper, give me more reason to release the killer in me. I'll just start with breaking your bones, like this." The Dragon Slayer covered his hand in iron scales and pressed it on the thug's leg until a loud crack could be heard. He started screaming even before he knew it was broken.

"And then I'll continue with breaking you." Gajeel seemed demonically oblivious to the man's screaming and thrashing as he continued breaking the bones in his legs and hands. The other two got pinned to the cave walls by Gajeel, to make sure they won't escape while he was busy torturing their boss. The small cave echoed with screams of horrible pain as Gajeel released the person he was in Phantom Lord. As adrenaline filled his body, the tortured man calmed his yelling and started crying.

"You're pathetic." Gajeel spit on the ground next to the broken man.

"And you're crazy! Crazy!" Gajeel smiled wickedly and licked his lips as he kneeled and put his hand around the man's neck.

"At least I'm alive, something I can't say about you..." Even though his hands and feet were broken, the man still thrashed, hoping for a miracle that would save him from his terrible ordeal, but Gajeel kept squeezing his throat and smiling in anticipation, wanting to see the light go out from the man's eyes. A soft click didn't even matter to him as the boss almost lost consciousness, when a strand of sunlight rested on his left blood red eye. Gajeel searched furtetively for the source of that shimmering light and froze when he saw what was reflecting the warm sunlight. It was the iron rose he made for Levy, resting next to a necklace on the bed of the cave. Makarov's voice echoed in Gajeel's head. _Do you think she would appreciate you becoming that person again? _He stopped with a horrified look on his face and let Levy's attacker fall down on the hard rock, coughing his lungs out. _I can't... I won't become that... thing again. Never again!_ With his mind set, he pocketed the silvery necklace, created three iron caskets in which he threw the three attackers unceremoniously and dragged them back to Magnolia, where he dropped them off at the Magical Hospital and walked away without a second glance. It was already the middle of the night.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9: My Light

_**Author's note: **I recommend you read this chapter while listening to Tsuyoku Mezameru Tamashii - Takanashi Yasunaru (i tried to paste a link, but it won't work..)  
_

**CHAPTER 9: My Light**

Gajeel returned to the guild in the dead of the night, where he found the normal night members sleeping off the alcohol they ingested. He passed quietly by Mirajane, who was propped on a chair next to the Infirmary, with her head lolled on a side. He entered the medical room, grabbed a chair and placed it next to Levy, who was sleeping soundly. Gajeel looked at her for a long moment before resting his head in his hands.

"I almost did something horrible today..." He whispered, trembling. "I'm sorry... I used you as an excuse to plunge myself into darkness and I almost didn't come back..." He inhaled heavily, trying to contain his emotions. He didn't even realize Levy opened her eyes groggily and listened intently as Gajeel sniffed quietly. "I hope... I hope you can forgive me..." His whispered voice broke on the last two words as tears started falling through his fingers. He was so shocked by his own weakness that Gajeel didn't even hear the bed squeaking as Levy turned around and jumped out of bed, hugging him tightly. The Dragon Slayer was stunned in the girl's arms, not knowing how to react. He merely stared, realizing she heard every word he said.

"You don't need me to forgive you, for I have forgiven you a long time ago. You need to forgive yourself and accept that the darkness IS you. You can't live without it. Just like the rest of us." Levy held him as tightly as she could, feeling the Dragon Slayer raise his shield and wanting to release her grip. "One of the many things I learned from this big family called 'Fairy Tail' is that you can't accept just one part of your being and deny the other. You have to embrace them both and thank the world you have us to relate to, you have us to come to when you don't want to be judged. And you have me when you want to be yourself, your true self." Levy tightened her grip around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder, hoping this moment would not end.

Gajeel's thoughts raced through his mind, not knowing how to react to such openness, so he did what came natural. He raised his arms and placed them around Levy's small waist, making himself at home on her shoulder. They stayed like that for what it felt an eternity, until Levy fell asleep. Gajeel got up gently with her in his arms, placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the Infirmary.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

**CHAPTER 10: Recovery  
**

Levy woke up confused, feeling like last night was a dream, but the chair that was still next to her bed made smile, raising her hand to her chest, where her iron rose rested, but she froze. Levy looked down and felt her neck, only to panic even more. Her chain was missing.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Levy jumped out of bed and caught her breath as her formerly broken ribs protested at the sudden movement. She hurried to the bundle of ripped clothes and rummaged through it, with no luck.

"Levy! What are you doing out of bed?" Mirajane caught her in the act, making her jump.

"Mira-nee, thank God... Was I wearing a necklace when Gajeel brought me yesterday?" Levy looked with hope at her nurse, but she already knew.

"Uhm... no..." Mirajane looked thoughtfully at the Script mage as she searched desperately through the room. "Levy, you should be in bed, honey. I already gave you the medicine Polushka gave me, but, still..."

"I... lost it... Oh, no..." Levy gave up with teary eyes and sat hard on the bed.

"Your necklace?" Mira approached the bluenette and sat next to her as Levy nodded. "Is it that important to you?" Levy nodded again, escaping a few hot tears. "Maybe we can find a copy, we'll go to Magnolia and..."

"No... It's one of a kind... Hand made..." The white haired girl placed her hand on Levy's shoulder in comfort.

"Maybe the person who made it can replicate it."

"No, I don't think Ga... I don't think that person is willing to replicate it." Levy looked sheepishly at Mirajane, hoping she didn't caught the almost Gajeel part, but Mira's wicked grin told her otherwise.

"I see... Too bad, it looks like you really cared about it... And the person who made it." The Devil girl smiled warmly.

"Yeah... I'm not sure how to tell him I lost it... Oh my God, I lost it!" Levy hid her face in her hands, feeling miserable.

"You should just break it to him and be done woth worrying. Besides, maybe he won't mind. It was an accident." Mirajane left for the door. "I'll go fetch you something to eat. I suggest you stay here today, the rest of the family wanna jump you as soon as you leave this room, and you should rest for the time being."

"You're probably right..." Besides, it wasn't such a bad thing to hide the misplaced necklace for one more day. "Thanks, Mira-nee." As the door slowly closed, Levy made herself comfortable under the covers and gazed out the window. She fell asleep from the warmth of the sun for a couple of hours and the sound of the door closing brought her back to reality. The sun was setting on the horizon and a plate of food was waiting for her on a table. Her grumbling stomach told her it was high time to chow something down, so she got up gently and seated herself at the table. She was halfway through when the door opened and a blonde head peeked in.

"Oh, sorry, I'll let you finish..." Lucy Heartfilia came to check on her friend.

"Lu-chan, come in, please, I'm almost done." Levy brightened seeing her b.f.f. Lucy entered the white room and took a seat next to Levy, placing a thick book next to the empty plates.

"I figured you'd feel lonely all alone, so I asked Freed-san to recommend a Rune book. He was kind enough to give it to me."

"He did?" Levy was stunned to think one of the Raijinshuu would do such a thing for her, even though they got closer to Fairy Tail after Laxus was kicked out. "Make sure you thank him for me, will you?" Lucy smile warmly.

"You can thank him yourself, I spoke to Mira, she said you can go home if you're up to it. Just make sure you won't push yourself for a couple of weeks." Levy brightened at the thought of her room stacked with books, but her bubble quickly burst, remembering the iron rose Gajeel made for her.

"Yo, Levy! How'y doin', girl?" Natsu burst through the door cheerful as always, Happy flying smoothly after him.

"Natsu! Keep it down, will you?" Lucy seemed outraged by the Fire mage's outburst.

"Why? She's not sleeping. I just came to check on her." Natsu made himself comfortable on one of the Infirmary beds.

"Get off, you idiot! If Mira sees you, she'll..." Natsu flew through the room and planted himself on a wall.

"Crack a wall with him?" Mirajane's wickedly calm voice could be heard behind the punch she threw in Natsu's way. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep this room sanitized?" A vein twitched on the Devil girl's forehead as she went to gather Salamander from the floor. Levy and Lucy looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe I should get out of here, suddenly it became too crowded." Levy looked around her and realized something. "Oh, right... I have no clothes here..." She sent a depressed look to the bundle that was her favorite yellow dress.

"Worry not, I have everything I need here." Levy searched for a bag, but Lucy smiled widely and got her golden key. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Time for my punishment, hime?" Virgo made her appearance, looking as calm as always.

"No punishment. But I do want to ask you to dress Levy up, her clothes are... well... many things happened..." Lucy's eyes filled with pity, remembering Levy's ordeal.

"I know about yesterday, Loke is constantly watching over his Fairy Tail family." Virgo kept her cool tone, looking at the bluenette.

"Great... Even the spirits know how useless I am..." Levy looked away in shame.

"Hey, don't talk like that... You were awesome fighting three guys on your own. Gajeel told us one of them had a broken nose, I believe he had no intention to praise you for that, but he did... in his way." Lucy smiled strangely, remembering how Natsu and the rest cornered him after they heard Levy's attackers were in the hospital.

"He... did?" Levy had no idea how to react to this (valuable) piece of info, so she smiled, remembering the night before.

"Hime, may I?" Virgo motioned to Levy to dress her up after the Script mage nodded. A few seconds later, Levy was dressed in a blue and yellow dress that worked beautifully with her hair color. "All done. Time for punishment?" Lucy dismissed the pink haired spirit with a heartfelt _thank you, wonderful job_ and linked her hand with Levy's, dragging her out the door.

"Come on, I'll protect you from the others." The blonde girl smiled warmly as she opened the door. Levy smiled in return, thanking the world she has such a wonderful family. They didn't care she wasn't very powerful, but they were truly worried about her, she could see it in their eyes and the smiles that spread on their faces as she and Lucy got out of the Infirmary.

"Levy!" Macao was the first to speak her name. Immediately, Jet and Droy snapped their heads up and brightened to the point of tears. Jet got up so quickly, his chair fell on the floor with a loud 'thunk', running lightning fast to Levy and hugging her tightly before Lucy could react.

"Baka! Why did you leave all alone?" He was trembling while sobbing hard in Levy's blue hair.

"Oi, let go, you're crushing her!" Lucy tried to pull Jet off a stunned Levy, with no luck. A shadow came behind Jet, grabbed his hands and untangled Levy from a too tight hug.

"She barely got out of that room and you wanna put her back?" Gajeel's growling voice could be heard behind a stunned Jet, turning to see who dared spoil his moment.

"Gajeel-san..." Jet grabbed Gajeel by the waist, hugging him. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Oi... let go... What the fuck, man?" Gajeel tried to untangle Jet's hands from his waist, looking terribly embarrassed. Levy and Lucy looked at one another and smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry I worried you..." Gajeel and Jet stopped and looked at the blue haired girl, mesmerized. "If it wasn't for Gajeel, I don't know where I would be right now... Jet is right... I should've thanked you a long time ago. For everything." Levy pierced Gajeel's eyes, making him hold his breath. "So... Thank you!" Levy bowed in front of Gajeel, feeling the eyes of the whole guild on her.

"It... it wasn't a big deal..." Gajeel turned around and scratched his head, trying to contain the blush that was taking over.

"She liiiiiiikes you." Natsu came behind Levy and placed his hand around Gajeel's shoulder. The Iron Dragon merely punched him hard enough to send him flying, thus starting the usual fight that destroys the Fairy pub every night.

"I'll walk you home." Lucy pulled Levy through the noisy crowd, out the door and into the quiet night that was silencing Magnolia. Lucy kept chattering away, holding Levy's hand linked with hers. The bluenette smiled fondly, knowing Lucy merely wanted to make her forget yesterday's happenings, but the smile of the man who pinned her on the wall would haunt her forever.

"Are you listening? We're here." Lucy's voice brought Levy back to reality.

"Huh? Already? I'm sorry, Lu-chan, I was thinking about something."

"It's OK. Have a great night, hon. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde waved and ran down Fairy Hills towards Magnolia, leaving Levy in front of the huge dorm door. Her feet carried her all the way to her room since her mind wandered back to the wooden wagon. As soon as she got in her book-stacked room, she threw herself on the bed and started crying, trembling from the bad memories. Only a light of hope stopped her heavy tears of hopelessness, and that was the sound of Gajeel's voice, yelling her name. _Why am I thinking of him all of a sudden?_ Levy closed her eyes and fell asleep with Gajeel's face lingering in her mind.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11: Best Friends

**_Author's note:_  
**

**CHAPTER 11: Best Friends**

Morning came and a strand of sunlight rested on Levy's face, waking her up. She was still wearing the spirit clothes Virgo dressed her up in and her skin felt all of the potions Mirajane used to heal her. She yawned heavily and decided to take a shower before going to the guild and have some breakfast.

An hour later, Levy felt refreshed after a well deserved alone time to sort her thoughts out (well, just one thought that kept piercing her mind with his red eyes) and found herself blushing. Levy tried to keep her mind busy by sorting out her clothes and picking some for the day, but those eyes kept staring at her thoughts. She dressed mechanically and headed out the door without looking around her. Only when she got to the main gate of the girls' dorm, a voice brought her back to reality.

"Levy-chan! Finally! I thought you decided to stay in." Levy blinked surprised, seeing Jet come up to her and hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Levy pondered out loud.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I decided to keep you company. That is if you don't mind." Jet played with a strand of grass.

"How... long have you been in the neighborhood?" Even if both Jet and Droy had a crush on her (and she knew it), they rarely came to pick her up, let alone wait for her. Especially Jet, who was always hyper due to his speed magic.

"Hmm.. a couple of hours, I think." Jet looked ahead, trying to avoid Levy's suspicious glare.

"I see..." Levy had an idea about what was going on, but decided not to jump to hasty conclusions, so she let Jet keep her company. "Why didn't you come with Droy?"

"He had... other stuff to do. Why, don't you like my company after all these years?" Jet snickered.

"No, silly, it's just... I got used to both of you keeping me company, that's all." Levy linked her hand with her friend, making him blush. They walked in silence through Magnolia, Levy waving here and there to the townspeople who knew her well. They reached the guild the same time Gajeel did, Levy brightening up as soon as he looked casually her way. Levy waved happily, but Gajeel turned around and left, not bothering to wave or smile back. The bubble of joy quickly burst, seeing Gajeel take his breakfast and drink and heading quickly to his normal spot, in a far corner of the Fairy pub.

"Thanks for the ride, Jet." Levy smiled brightly at the Speed mage, a blush reddening his cheeks.

"It was... don't mention it..." Jet watched Levy as she headed for the bar where Mirajane was serving as usual.

"Morning, Mira-nee!" Levy sat on a high stool in front of the white haired mage.

"Levy! How are you feeling?"

"Much better after a hot shower." Levy ordered some breakfast and chattered away with Mirajane until Droy completed the Shadow Gear.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. You're not gonna believe who was waiting for me outside the dorm this morning." Levy leaned closer to the bartender, curiosity taking over Mirajane. "It was Jet." Mira looked confused at the bluenette, knowing they were best buds since childhood.

"I thought you were gonna say Gajeel." Mira joked, but Levy's cheeks started burning.

"Why would you think that?" Levy tried to usher Mirajane's thoughts about her and Gajeel with a hasty wave.

"No reason. So why do you think it was weird for Jet to wait for you?"

"Well... Usually both Jet and Droy come to pick me up. Besides, he said he waited for me. A couple of hours. Isn't that strange? For Jet, I mean."

"I think he was just worried, that's all. We all were." Mira looked at Levy with sadness, remembering how Gajeel looked like when he brought Levy on his arms.

"I dunno... Jet and waiting... The two don't mix up really well..." Levy pondered out loud.

"He looked more worried that the rest, to tell you the truth. Him and Gajeel were..." Mirajane stopped suddenly when Levy snapped her head up to look at her. "Never mind, you don't need to think about anything else but rest."

"Oh, please... You're worse than a mother." Levy tongued playfully.

The day went by quickly enough for Levy thanks to her fellow Fairy members, who were constantly keeping her busy. At one point, Freed came to her table and spoke to her about Rune magic. This kept her focused enough to forget the time. Cana was the one to notice Levy was still at the guild at such a late hour. Levy was shocked to see it was past midnight, so she grabbed her stuff hastily and ran through the main door, heading to the girls' dorm. She was a couple of houses away when a whooshing sound made her stop and turn.

"Wait for me!" Jet was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Jet? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might like some company on your way home."

"Well, since you're here, why not?" Levy started walking again with Jet next to her.

"Uhm, so I was wondering..." Levy looked at him curiously. "For a while now, actually... I noticed you and Gajeel-san are close..." Levy's cheeks exploded.

"No, were not. Whatever made you believe such a thing?"

"Well... the whole guild noticed he's... different around you... and I saw you a couple of times under the fig tree on that small hill just outside Magnolia..."

"You... are you spying on me?" Levy was outraged.

"No, no. I came to get you a couple of times and he happened to be there and I thought you two were..."

"Stop making up stories where there are none." Levy puffed part from embarrassment, part from indignation.

"So you're not dating him." It wasn't a question.

"Jet, why the 20 questions?" Levy stopped at the base of Fairy Hills, looking suspicious at his long time friend.

"I wanna... I thought maybe you and I could..." Jet looked down, clearly fighting with his emotions.

"Spit it out." Jet looked into Levy's eyes for a long moment before deciding.

"I want us to go on a date." Levy looked stunned at him longer than she expected before understanding what Jet meant.

"You... and I ... a date? Jet, but we are best friends, what are you saying?" The young man was blushing furiously.

"I... listen, we've known each other ever since we were kids, and we formed Shadow Gear a long time ago... and you're smart, and kind, and beautiful... It was a matter of time before one of us would fall for you..." Levy stared dumbstruck, not being able to speak. A shadow behind a tree made her turn her head from Jet, who was trying to confess to her.

"I... I love you, OK?" The silence that followed was tones heavy and Levy had no idea how to answer him. She expected to feel something, butterflies in her stomach, dizziness, maybe even her heart pounding harder than normal, but she felt nothing but the fact that Jet was like an older brother. And it felt weird imagining herself on a date with him.

"Oh... I didn't expect you to... I mean... I love you too, but not like that... I love you like family..." Jet dropped his shoulders and wanted to look away from her. "Don't turn away from me, I'm not finished." Levy grabbed his arm and made him face her. "Both my parents died, you know this. And you and Droy were the only ones who came to me, all smiling and welcoming... I grew up with both of you, and I never imagined myself with either one of you on a date, or even more... It would feel weird. You guys are closest thing to a family I have in this world. Please, don't get mad at me for not loving you like you would want me to…" Jet looked away, sighing heavily.

"I could never get mad at you… I'm sorry I said anything, please forget we ever had this talk." Jet turned around and started walking back to Magnolia, not bothering to run away. _"Lucky bastard…"_ Jet whispered as he passed a couple of trees. Levy was left feeling bad for denying his feelings, but she couldn't accept them, considering her heart was already taken. She lifted her hand and placed it where her necklace usually rested, remembering it was no longer there. She turned and walked to her room in silence.

The shadow moved from behind the tree after watching Levy disappearing through the girls' dorm, placing his hand in his pocket and grabbing a hold of the small, iron rose, smiling to himself. Gajeel looked up at Levy's window, turning around when the lights went on and leaving Fairy Hills.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12: Too much protection

**_Author's note:_ **_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and for the wait! I added some sketches of the doujinshi I'm making after this fan fiction on my gallery on Deviant Art. If you guys are curious, you can have a look: **mistyque dot deviantart dot com** (I have no idea why it won't let me paste a link... replace the 'dot' with .)  
_

**Chapter 12: Too much protection  
**

Another day had passed, Levy being almost forced to rest and take it easy. At one point, she felt so stressed about everyone, she wanted to go to her place on the outer hill of Magnolia and read quietly, but either Lucy or Mirajane or Cana kept her at the guild, trying to prevent Levy from reliving her ordeal. The only short moment she brightened was when Gajeel entered the pub, sent a fleeting look her way and stormed to his usual spot with a drink without a word. Levy was hoping he would warm to her after that night in the Infirmary, but he seemed oblivious to her. She sighed heavily, gulped a mouth of Cana's drink (leaving her gap at her), got up and headed for Gajeel's table.

"Now I'm certain you're avoiding me." Levy sat next to Gajeel at his table.

"What?" Gajeel looked at her confused, playing with his drink.

"I've been out of that room for a couple of days now. You didn't even come to visit me, except for that..."

"Should I have?" Gajeel looked bored at his glass, resting his head on his left hand. Levy puffed in indignation.

"You're right, why should you come visit? In fact, why should you worry about me at all? Why did you even bother to come after me if I'm such a pain in the _BEhind_ for you?" Levy motioned to turn and leave but Gajeel grabbed her hand.

"Oi, what the hell?" Gajeel cringed as Levy turned with tears in her eyes.

"Let go! Baka!" The girl yanked her hand, but he kept holding on. Gajeel got up from his chair and pulled Levy behind the wall that was separating Gajeel's usual spot from the rest of the bar, away from curious eyes that were turning to see what was the commotion about.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep pulling like that." The Dragon Slayer held on to Levy's hand as she tried desperately to free herself and run anywhere but here.

"Then let go!"

"No." Levy started punching Gajeel's chest feebly, fighting her angry tears, but gave up, seeing she wasn't doing anything good. She sobbed looking away from him, resenting the fact that he saw her crying _AGAIN_. "Are you done?" Gajeel kept his cool voice, placing a hand in his pocket. Levy nodded, so he continued. "Now, are you gonna tell me what's up with you all of a sudden or do I have to start guessing?" The young man crossed his hands as Levy leaned on the wall behind her.

"My precious gift... I... can't find it... I think I lost it when those guys..." Gajeel snorted.

"That's it? This is why you went berserk, because you lost that thing I made you?"

"It happened to be very important to me, as well as the creator of that..." Levy stopped, blushing furiously, and looked away. Gajeel gazed at her, mesmerized by her feelings for that feeble iron rose. His hand cupped the necklace and smiled warmly. Levy pushed herself from the wall and was about to leave, when Gajeel's voice stopped her.

"You mean this thing?" He held his hand high enough for Levy to see the iron rose dangling. Immediately a smile spread on her face, making Gajeel catch his breath. Why is she so happy to see this garbage? Levy caressed it with so much passion, his mind raced. She tried to put it on, but couldn't quite get a hold of the lock, so Gajeel placed his hands over hers.

"Here, let me." He leaned closer to get a better look at the feeble necklace, trying to place it to Levy's neck. He inhaled deeply as Levy stared at him with a blush so powerful it might have scorched her face.

"There you go..." Gajeel whispered, looking back at the stunned Levy. His mind went blank, feeling her so close, her scent invading his senses. He caressed a strand of blue hair that was resting on Levy's shoulder and placed his hands on the wall, making Levy gasp and lean on the wall. He closed in slowly, testing her, but she was too shocked to react. Her lips were so close, yet so far. He could hear Levy's heart drumming so hard in her small chest, and smiled as he made up his mind, licking his lips and getting closer.

"Ara... So sorry, I had no idea you guys were here." Mirajane came around the corner with a tray, making them both jump. Levy was shining red as a beacon while Gajeel controlled his embarrassment, turning away from the wall and placing a hand on his head, seemingly scratching something. Mirajane smiled.

"See you, shorty." Gajeel turned and left, sending a meaningful look to an innocent looking Mira.

"Yeah..." Levy was left stunned, not being able to move, fearing her feet were too wobbly to leave the safety of the wall. Goddamn it, Mira-nee... Perfect timing much?

"Can I get you a drink? You look like you need one." The Devil girl smiled widely, knowing she'll have a blast teasing them both.

Levy followed Gajeel around the corner after a couple of moments of regaining her strength and went back to Cana's table, her mind blank.

"I didn't expect you to have the balls to try my drink, but I see you're drunk already." Cana smiled widely, seeing the redness in Levy's cheeks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I needed some courage."

"For what?" Cana got closer to the bluenette, curious.

" Nothing, nothing..." Levy tried to wave her curiosity away, but Cana pressed on.

"You know, that Gajeel came around the corner terribly flushed, something waaay unusual for the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer..." Cana put her arm around Levy's neck, noticing the delicate chain that was dangling on her chest. "He's giving you jewelry now? Wow, you two really got into it, didn't you?" Cana slapped Levy's back, smiling widely.

"It's not what you think, really!" Levy coughed loudly.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Cana lifted the chain gently, discovering the iron rose. "Oh, it's gorgeous!" The brunette gaped at the delicate rose but Levy had enough of her meddling and yanked it from Cana's hand.

"I made the chain myself, if you must know. And it's not jewelry, it's iron..." By the wide smile Cana gave her, Levy realized she gave her too much information, bursting into a full blush. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat." Cana exploded into laughter.

"I suggest you order some whiskey shots while you're at it." Levy puffed at her and hurried to the bar. Once she got her plate, he bluenette headed for Lucy's table, which was as lively as always, Natsu and Happy chowing down like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you mind if I..."

"No, go ahead!" Lucy moved her chair to let Levy sit next to her. "What was that all about?" Lucy nibbled on some fries.

"Cana was in a good mood, that's all." Levy blushed into her plate.

"Oh, you found your necklace!" Natsu quickly noticed the silvery strand dangling from her neck.

"Yeah..." Levy was starting to regret her dinner choices.

"Aren't you hungry, Levy?" Happy noticed she didn't touch her food after a couple of long moments.

"What? Oh... I was spacing out, wasn't I?" The script mage smiled apologetically.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucy quickly noticed.

"No, no... I was just thinking about something. I think it's reasonably late, I'm gonna go crash. Night!" Levy got her half full plate and returned it to the bar, after which she headed out the door.

"Levy-chaaan, wait up!" Natsu was running after the bluenette, Happy flying behind him.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Levy stopped in the middle of the street, waiting for the pink haired mage to catch up.

"Nothing, nothing, we decided to crash at Lucy's..."

"Again?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah... It's cleaner than my place..." Natsu laughed as they started walking. They passed Lucy's place and Natsu kept walking with Levy.

"Aren't you crashing at Lucy's? We already passed her place." Natsu shrugged and continued walking with her.

"I'm in a good mood and the night air feels too good."

"And you're walking me home..." Levy sighed, knowing everyone in the guild wanted to keep her company constantly after what happened.

"Uhm... not really, we just happen to walk in the same direction." The pink haired mage shrugged.

"Yeah, of course, and you really think I believe that?" Levy started to feel irritated by the whole situation, but she let Natsu keep her company all the way to Fairy Hills. At one point, the Fire Dragon Slayer turned abruptly, his ears straining for whatever sound he might have heard. As soon as Levy turned, she saw some movement behind a tree a couple of yards away from her, but she and Natsu already knew who was following them, so they didn't even bother to think about the shadow. As soon as they reached the girls' dorm, Levy went through the door without replying to Natsu's goodbye.

"What's up with her? All I did was walk her home." Natsu found it weird Levy didn't even look back at him.

"Maybe she's just tired." Happy concluded, heading for Lucy's.

"Yeah... tired of everyone babysitting me..." Levy whispered, hearing them before she headed for her room.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise

_**Author's**** note:**__ Sorry for the long wait, peeps, I have plenty of work on my hands..._

**Chapter 13 **

Levy's annoyance didn't settle with a good night's sleep. The fact that everyone tried to accompany her wherever she went made her feel incompetent, something that depressed her terribly. She couldn't even remember how her necklace came into her possession again, but she was happily caressing it. At one point, she looked out the window and saw the sun up in the sky, with only a few clouds disturbing the serenity on that beautiful day. I should go see my fig today... And maybe get some Runes translated while I'm at it. Something scarlet blowing in the wind caught her eye. Levy's mood changed completely as she looked down and saw Erza waiting for her next to a tree and waving after she saw her at the window. Great... Levy opened the window to let some fresh, morning air.

"Levy! Good morning!" Erza yelled from the oak tree that was guarding the gates to the girls' dorm.

"Morning, Erza! What are you doing there all by yourself?" Levy faked the fact she didn't know what or who was Titania waiting for.

"Enjoying this wonderful day! Would you like to walk with me to the guild?" Erza crossed her hands over her chest.

"Uhm... thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stay in today." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ok then, I'll send some breakfast to your room." Erza waved before turning and leaving for the Fairy pub. Levy didn't like to lie to her family, but the protective club was beginning to annoy the bluenette. Instead of going to her favorite place, she grabbed a few books, a towel and her bag and headed for the hot springs behind Fairy Hills.

She spent most of her time on the beach, catching some sunlight on her bare skin (since the beach was private, she needed no bathing suit), and letting the hot water from the spring relax her. Thus most of the day had passed, Levy realizing she was beginning to get very hungry, something that helped her decide to visit the guild. So the bluenette went to her room (wearing nothing but a towel), left her stuff on the desk, thus making the magical calendar beeping as she approached to leave her bag. Gajeel's birthday! Gajeel's birthday! Note from Levy: look in the second drawer! Opening the drawer, she found a small box that had a blue ribbon on top. This reminded her of the secret gathering Juvia held a couple of weeks before.

_'Thanks to Master Makarov, this Juvia and Gajeel have a place called home, after so many years of being manipulated. For this, Juvia wants to thank you all for accepting us as fellow Fairies. But this is not why Juvia asked you all to come. In a couple of weeks Gajeel will turn 19 and Juvia wondered if... maybe... we could throw a surprise party? Because he never had a birthday party nor received any gifts in Phantom Lord..." The water mage blushed and hid her head, waiting for Master to say something._

_"You don't even have to ask, Juvia. It's a wonderful idea! Besides, we need something like this before the annual S-Class Exams. It's settled, on 10th of August we are throwing a surprise party for Gajeel!"_

_The gathered Fairies cheered loudly, making Juvia smile warmly._

"It's already the 10th, huh..." Levy smiled warmly, putting the small box aside and fetching some clothes for the surprise party. As soon as she finished dressing, she grabbed her bag, emptied it hastly on the desk and placed carefully the box where Gajeel's hand-made present rested.

Levy was beginning to feel she was getting back to normal as she approached Magnolia all by herself, thanking the Divine powers Erza didn't ask one of the other guild members to watch Fairy Hills. Her mood quickly changed when a hand clung to her shoulders, surprising her.

"I thought you said you'd stay in." Gajeel's gruffly voice stopped Levy from fighting back the heavy hand.

"Well, hello to you, too. I see you spoke with Erza..." Levy started walking again, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fluttering as Gajeel matched her pace and tightened his hand around Levy's neck.

"Yeah... Well, she asked me to come and check on you, see if you need anything..." The Dragon Slayer lifted his left hand, showing her a nicely packed box. "Like food."

"I was on my way to the guild, actually."

"So... How was your day?" Gajeel tried to make small talk with the girl he almost kissed a day earlier. Levy merely smiled, feeling small talk was not his style. "I was actualy... hoping you'd come to our training spot..." Levy could swear she saw him blush for a fleeting moment as she turned her head to look at the young man.

"Hoping...?"

"Yeah... I thought you've had enough of indoor meals and..." He couldn't find the proper words, so he merely raised the hand that clung to the lunch box.

"Oh... I didn't know... You should've told me you wanted to go out with me..."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that..." Gajeel quickly cut her off. "I mean... I don't know what I mean, actually..." Gajeel slapped his forehead internally and stopped talking.

"Hooo... I see you two are getting along." Natsu's voice surprised both Levy and Gajeel, who quickly took his hand away from her neck.

"Shut up, Salamander!" Gajeel turned to a smiling Natsu.

"Why, are you gonna hug me, too?" Gajeel grabbed him by the shirt and growled in his face.

"You're asking for it..." Levy stepped between the two Dragon Slayer and placed her hands on their chests.

"Now, now, boys, we're almost at the guild. Do you want Erza to see you fighting?"

The two Dragon Slayers looked at one another, pondering if it was worth the beating they knew they would get from Erza if she got wind of their fighting. Gajeel dropped Natsu more forcefully than neceassary and followed Levy through the door, where the lights were off.

"What the...? Why are the lights off?" Natsu entered after Gajeel.

"SURPRISE!" The whole guild exploded just as someone turned the lights on. Gajeel was attacked with confetti and magical sparks, leaving him unable to speak. He was dumbstruck in the middle of the guild, too shocked to react when Elfman came to him with a big smile on his face and bear-hugged him before lifting him on his right shoulder.

"O... oooi... Put me down!" Gajeel tried to escape his huge hands, but Elfman held him tightly.

"No way, man! Birthdays are OTOKO! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Gajeel!" The whole guild cheered and raised their already filled glasses, smiling widely. Gajeel looked at each and every Fairy and couldn't believe it. His eyes rested on Levy's face and felt a lump in his neck choking him. The bluenette was not just smiling, she was glowing. Gajeel scanned again all the faces that were wishing him more than just a "happy birthday" and spotted Juvia, who was next to Master Makarov. They were smiling so warmly, his eyes filled with tears before he could do anything to prevent them from falling heavily over his cheeks. He merely covered his face with his right arm and sobbed heavily.

"Gajeel... Are you... OK...?" Elfman was stunned to see the Iron Dragon Slayer in such a state and lowered him.

"Yeah... I've never been better... Never had such a family before..." Gajeel moved his arm from his teary eyes and hugged Elfman tightly, releasing him after a long moment. "Thanks, man." Gajeel turned and continued hugging his family members, not caring they could see the tough Kurogane crying his eyes out from such happiness. When he got to Levy, he was again in control of his emotions, so he put his arms around her small waist and lifted her from the ground. Once he let her back on her feet, Levy placed her hands on his cheeks and wiped some remaining tears, smiling warmly.

"Happy 19th birthday, Gajeel!" The Script mage fumbled through her bag for a moment before handing him the small box with a blue ribbon on top. "This is for you. I... hope you like it..." Gajeel tried to get the lid off the small box, making it explode into thousands of blue sparks, the actual present levitating slightly above his hand. "I made it myself." Gajeel stretched the dark red fabric, looking rather confused. Looking closely, the fabric was struck from place to place with black lines, making the dark red parts look rectangular. Inside the rectangular red parts were iron beans sewed to the fabric. It wrote IRON DRAGON SLAYER. Levy took the bandana from his hands and pulled him lower so she could place it on his forehead and tie it under his long, spiky hair. After a quick look and another small adjustment, Levy smiled approvingly.

"I suits you better than I imagined." From all the commotion around them, Levy almost fell when one of the members shoved her, but instead of letting her fall, Gajeel sprang forward a step and caught her. Levy blushed furiously, feeling Gajeel's protective arms around her. When she raised her head to look at the tall Dragon Slayer, time stopped for her. She found herself wishing he'd never let go, but the voice of Macao brought her back to reality.

"Are you gonna keep the birthday boy all for yourself?" Macao shoved his way through the crowd and approached Gajeel. Levy fumbled her way out of Gajeel's grip, her face almost exploding. "Come on, have a drink! It's you we're celebrating tonight!" Macao dragged him away with a smile spread on his face. Levy watched them walk away and turned to the food that was spread on a couple of tables in the middle of the guild. She grabbed a plate and looked at all the different dishes, not knowing what to choose, when Natsu's voice made her look his way.

"What the hell... no one told me about this party." He bit through a chunk of meat with more force than necessary and glowered somewhere in the crowd.

"That's because of your big mouth, you could never keep a secret like this, idiot." Grey slapped him hard on the back, making Natsu choke just as he was about to swallow his meal.

"You wanna get some, teme...?" Natsu turned to face the Ice mage, who was already prepared for his reaction.

"You can't stand the truth, huh?" Just before Natsu could throw a punch, Erza came behind them and punched the two mages in the head, knocking them out cold.

"You can't keep it together even on such an occasion? I'm disappointed in you two." And with those words, she lifted both Natsu and Grey and left with them.

Levy smiled warmly, feeling sorry for Natsu and Grey. They asked for it... She thought with pity as she headed for Lucy's table.

"I've never seen this side of Gajeel, he's quite the handsome guy when he smiles." Lucy praised the Dragon Slayer from afar, watching him talk with the Master and Juvia.

"Yeah... He is..." Levy said dreamily, watching him with a certain awe. Lucy caught the change in her tone and turned to look at her best friend, smiling warmly. The blonde girl was already picturing the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer and Levy holding hands, walking through Magnolia, all lovey-dovey. That would be the perfect happy end... Lucy rested her chin on her hand, daydreaming about Gajeel and Levy.

**TBC**


End file.
